Have yourself a merry little christmas
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Anna entered the apartment. It was only dimly lit by some of the light strings that Brittany had draped here and there. It had something peaceful and calming. Anna immediately felt like home, like belonging here. She entered the living room silently. Sendrick one-shot. Set after Anna performed on Christmas in Washington.


**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

 **A/N:** **So for all you awesome nerds out there, Merry Christmas! Here's another Sendrick one-shot. Based on Anna performing for President Obama. Please R &R! As always I don't own anything! Story prompts? Send them in!**

Anna entered the apartment. It was only dimly lit by some of the light strings that Brittany had draped here and there. It had something peaceful and calming. Anna immediately felt like home, like belonging here. She entered the living room silently. The lights from the Christmas tree illuminating it softly with a warm shine. Her girlfriend was lying on the couch, sound asleep. Anna slipped out of her silver heels and kneeled before the sofa. "I'm home honey!" she whispered and tucked a stray of blonde hair aside. Brittany stirred and slowly opened her eyes, a warm smile instantly on her face as she recognized Anna. "Hi baby! Don't get mad at me!" Anna chuckled quietly. "Why would I get mad?" "I missed your appearance." The blonde looked up with apologetically puppy eyes. "Oh silly! I'm not mad! It's nothing special!" Brittany got up, her expression changing into a disbelieving one. "Nothing special?! Are you crazy?! You were singing before the president!" Anna loosened her hair from its updo, shaking her head slightly so her locks would fall over her back and shoulders. One of the silver stars that were put to hold her hair in place fell onto the rug. "Make a wish!" Anna said jokingly. "I wish I would've seen you!" "You can watch the repeat next morning!" "It's not gonna be the same!" she took a strand of Anna's curls in her fingers looking down on her. "You look so beautiful!" her voice had gotten a note lower. "Stand up, I wanna see the whole dress!" Anna stood up and motioned down the dress "Tada!" Brittany's eyes were roaming up and down her girlfriend's body. The brunette seemed to shine in this glittery white strapless dress, illuminated from the soft Christmas lights behind her. Like a halo that surrounded her. And again she was struck by the overpowering love she felt for this incredible woman. "Sing again for me! Right here right now!" she whispered. "What?" Anna looked at her eyebrows raised. "Please?" Brittany pouted. The brunette sighed. "Ok, fine! But only because it's Christmas, not because you're looking at me like that! Don't you think you can get anything you want with that face!" She cleared her throat took a step back and started to sing "Have yourself a merry little Christmas". Brittany was captivated by her on instant. Her eyes following the slight movement of her hand that she always made when singing, the frail diamond arm rings glistened in the light from the tree behind Anna. She had her eyes closed, the other hand resting on her stomach, her voice soft but yet so powerful. When she finished, Brittany got up and conquered her lips in a heated kiss. "I love you so much Anna!" she hushed against the other girl's lips and tenderly zipped the dress open. It glided to the floor like liquid silver. The dimly light from the Christmas tree making Anna's pale skin sparkle. "God, you're so beautiful!" Brittany's voice heavy with arousal and she kissed Anna again, heated, needy, lovingly. Gently she laid her back onto the sofa. Soft hands roaming over even softer skin, leaving trails of fire and lust. She straddled Anna. Her lips now sucking at the sensitive flesh of her breasts, red marks framing white flesh. Anna's hands also fumbling to get under Brittany's sleeping shirt. Nails scraping at her sides lustful. Aroused moans escaping her lips as Brittany started sucking at her right nipple, taking it in her mouth to release it as a hardened nub. Then moving to the left, her fingers pinching the former one. "Oh god Britt, this feels so good!" her tone low, voice raspy. "I will make you feel even better baby!" the blonde whispered against her breasts. Carefully she positioned herself laterally to Anna, so that she as well was lying on her side. Her neck now in a perfect reachable angle so she could suck at her pulse point whilst her hand came between Anna's pressed together legs. Fingers squeezing against the tightness and searching for her wet entrance. Anna lifted one leg but only a slight bit, because she was held back by Britts one. "I want you tight, so I can feel you even more!" The blonde said into her neck. Her breath creating goosebumps. And with that she slid two fingers into Anna's narrow opening. "Fuck, Britt!" she almost screamed. Brittany started a slow pace, not to hurt the younger one with being so tight and filled with two fingers at once. She felt every groove in her walls, and every tender thrusts gets her deeper access, lets her explore and feel the process of Anna getting wide, like never before. "You feel so incredibly good Anna! I will make love to you, so that you know how much I desire you, how much I love you!" She licked up the brunette's neck, and kissed her pulsating veins. Her moans humming in her throat. Her fingers were now knuckle deep in her girlfriends center and she brought her thumb to her clit, just pressing slightly with every move back inside. Anna was so lost in the feeling of Brittany so deep and close inside her. Her nails scraping at her inner walls like never before. It felt like she made love to her for hours till an unbelievable intense orgasm hit her, built up in her very core. And at her high she heard Brittany's voice in her ears, filling them with "I love you's" and wonderful praises that made her feel like a goddess.


End file.
